1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to basket stretchers and more particularly to split-apart basket stretchers.
2. Prior Art
The use of stretchers to move injured persons is well known. However, in many cases the ability to transport the stretcher and corresponding rescue equipment is made difficult by the location of the injured person. Special difficulties are encountered if the location is not near a road or is in rugged terrain or at significant heights above the ground such as television or similar tower construction or in multi-story fire rescue scenarios. It is not uncommon to have to fly or helicopter to the site and/or then hike some distance and/or then climb or rappel to the actual accident site and/or reverse this travel when bringing out the injured person.
This requires that the stretcher be as compact and as light as possible, yet at the same time form a sturdy and rugged structure when carrying the injured person from the rescue site. Some of these problems have been addressed through the use of lightweight but strong titanium tubing in the construction of the stretcher frame. Other problems have been addressed by shaping the stretcher frame to make it easier for the rescue team to lift and carry the stretcher with the injured person secured in the stretcher, as well as minimizing snagging the stretcher on surrounding structures or rocks or tree branches when rappelling or hauling up the injured person strapped to the stretcher. Stretcher designs such as the split-apart or Stokes-type basket stretcher have been used to compact the stretcher for transport by plane or helicopter.
However, not addressed by these prior art designs is the corresponding problem of how to transport the rescue equipment. Depending on rescue site and the nature of the injury the amount and weight of rescue equipment can be daunting. A typical rescue individual equipment kit may contain 15 or more separate items per person, plus a rescue team equipment kit may contain an additional 40 or more separate items. In addition to the problem of how to store and transport this large quantity of items, the weight of the items may be in the hundreds of pounds and in excess of a thousand pounds if pneumatic shoring equipment will be required in a cave in scenario to get to the injured person or rescue site.
There is a need in the rescue industry for better ways to transport the rescue equipment along with the stretcher that meet the requirements of compactness, reduces potential loss of the needed rescue equipment through packing and transporting, and better facilitates getting the rescue equipment to the accident site.